1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a batch-type substrate processing apparatus where processes can be performed independently on a plurality of substrates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, as a substrate processing apparatus, there are a single wafer type substrate processing apparatus where substrate processes can be performed on a single substrate and a batch type substrate processing apparatus where substrate processes can be performed simultaneously on a plurality of substrates. The single wafer type has an advantage in terms of simple configuration but has a problem of low productivity. Therefore, the batch type capable of achieving mass production is mainly used.
In a batch-type substrate processing apparatus of the related art, a plurality of substrates are stacked in the vertical direction, and processes are performed. From a single wafer type process or other process before a substrate process or from an end effector of a transport module, particles attached on a bottom surface of a substrate may be fallen on a film formation surface of the lower substrate during loading and unloading of the substrates or during the process, so that a quality of the growing films may be deteriorated.
In addition, since the batch-type substrate processing apparatus of the related art has a structure where spaces between the substrates are opened, although a constant amount of the process gas is supplied through spray nozzles corresponding to the substrates, the substrates positioned at the upper and lower sides are influenced, so that the substrate process cannot be uniformly performed on the substrates in the substrate boat.